Pastafarisme
by Nellana
Summary: Mais d'où vient donc cette fameuse religion consacrant un plat de spaghettis volant ? Nos chères nations y seraient-elles pour quelque chose ? (spoiler alert : oui)


Et miou tout le monde !

En cette fin d'année pleine de fêtes et de joies et de bonheur écoeurant, je vous pose là une histoire absolument stupide sur l'origine potentielle de cette fabuleuse parodie de religion qu'est le pastafarisme (si vous ne connaissez pas, renseignez-vous, c'est tordant).

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Je pique deux minutes les persos à Himaruya pour écrire des bêtises dessus, c'est tout.

* * *

À Rome, la Ville Eternelle, le représentant de l'Italie du Nord recevait quelques invités pour le weekend. Dans une de ses résidences se trouvaient donc son frère et lui, et par conséquent Ludwig et Antonio. En toute logique, ces derniers étaient responsables de la présence de Gilbert et Francis, d'où l'invitation étendue à Matthew et Arthur, et naturellement Alfred.

Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien – Feli et Alfred excellaient dans cette pratique – lorsque quelqu'un se mit à sonner de façon ininterrompue, comme pour massacrer les tympans de toutes les personnes présentes. Dans le but de sauver leurs capacités auditives, l'Italie courut jusqu'à la porte pour ouvrir... et tomba sur un vieil homme aussi rouge que son manteau.

\- Arrière, suppôt de Satan ! glapit-il en entrant de force.

L'air complètement perdu devant une telle colère, Feli s'était retrouvé coincé contre le mur pendant que le représentant du Vatican s'introduisait dans le logis. Il arriva dans le salon, toujours cramoisi, et se mit d'abord à hurler en latin avant de se rappeler que personne n'allait vraisemblablement le comprendre. À part peut-être l'Italie du Sud qui avait l'air prête à entamer un concours de celui qui hurlerait le plus fort.

\- Comment osez-vous paraître dans cette ville !? reprit-il.

\- Veee... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Feli déboussolé en revenant dans la pièce.

\- N'approche pas, hérétique ! Toi qui t'es détourné de ta mère, tu mérites plus que quiconque le châtiment de Dieu !

\- Hein ? fit Gilbert avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tous ! Vous tous, ici ! lança le vieillard en les pointant du doigt. Vous avez renié notre Sainte Mère l'Eglise ! Vous vivez dans le péché, et pire encore !

\- De quoi tu parles exactement ? demanda Francis un peu perplexe.

\- Toi aussi Francis ! Toi qui as été le défenseur de la foi catholique, tout comme toi Antonio ! Vous vous êtes détournés de ses enseignements et de ses règles !

\- Le héros comprend que dalle à ce que dit le vieux, lança Alfred complètement avachi dans un fauteuil.

\- Toi, et ton père, sombres traîtres... Vous avez aussi basculé ! Il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi !

\- Ta gueule, stronzo ! finit par hurler Lovino.

L'intervention de Lovino offrit quelques secondes de calme, puis il reprit tout aussi énervé.

\- Tu fais chier ! Alors si t'as un truc à dire, dis-le et barre-toi !

\- Vous ne voyez même pas le Mal en vous... murmura l'ecclésiastique en serrant les poings.

\- À quoi faites-vous allusion ? demanda Ludwig en s'efforçant de rester poli.

\- Votre homosexualité ! s'égosilla-t-il. Vous ne faites même pas l'effort de la combattre ou de la cacher ! Vous reniez le véritable mariage ! Vous...

\- Ouaiiiiis ça va on a compris hein ! fit Gilbert en se levant. Maintenant papy va s'en aller, déclara-t-il en le poussant vers la sortie, et il va nous laisser tranquille. Bonne journée !

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez.

\- Pfiouuu... souffla Antonio. Il est vraiment devenu de pire en pire avec le temps.

\- Tu l'as dit bastardo...

\- En même temps, lança Arthur, vous avez vu l'influence qu'il a dans le monde ? C'est évident qu'il veut conserver toute sa puissance et pour ça il faut que sa religion soit respectée partout, donc forcément avec nous il pique des crises...

\- Ben il y a qu'à inventer une nouvelle religion alors ! déclara Alfred avec un grand sourire. Comme ça il arrêtera de nous emmerder !

\- Excellente idée mon trésor, ça lui fera les pieds ! rigola Francis.

\- Va juste falloir trouver un bon concept, nuança Gilbert. Qu'est-ce qui mérite d'être divinisé ?

Alors que s'installait un silence de quelques secondes où chacun réfléchissait, Feli trouva une formidable idée. Quelque chose de sacré pour son pays. Quelque chose de vital. Quelque chose qui méritait largement de devenir une forme divine. Levant la main bien haut, il s'exprima avec toute la puissance requise pour une idée aussi géniale.

\- PASTAAAAAAA !

La moitié des personnes sursauta en l'entendant, notamment son frère qui poussa un léger cri aigu, ce qui lui valut plusieurs moqueries. Alors que Ludwig tentait de raisonner son amant en lui disant que non, un plat de pâtes ne pouvait pas être élevé au rang de dieu, Alfred intervint.

\- Attends, moi je la trouve trop cool son idée ! Y a vraiment moyen d'en faire un truc génial !

\- L'hyperactif a raison, c'est une idée presque aussi awesome que moi ! Il y a plus qu'à trouver un nom de religion... Une idée Tonio ?

\- Heu... ben... En nom de religion ou mode de vie cool... Ce qui existe déjà, c'est le rastafarisme...

\- Parfait ! coupa Francis en riant. On appellera ça le pastafarisme alors ! Al', tu t'occupes de mettre ça en place sur ton territoire ?

\- Le héros s'occupe de tout !

\- Pourquoi sur son territoire à lui ? râla Lovino.

\- Parce que je suis un héros !

\- Surtout parce que chez toi, expliqua Arthur, on reconnaît un peu tout et n'importe quoi comme étant une religion du moment qu'il y a assez de gens...

\- Veee ! C'est sympa de faire ça !

Feli était absolument ravi. Enfin on allait lui proposer une vraie religion basée sur la paix, l'amour et les pâtes. Pendant les quelques jours qui suivirent, Alfred et lui passèrent beaucoup de temps au téléphone pour régler les détails. Et au meeting suivant...

\- Le héros a quelque chose d'important à vous dire !

\- Comme d'habitude ou vraiment important ? lança Alistair en baillant.

\- Je voudrais signaler l'apparition d'une nouvelle religion basée sur l'amour, le partage et quelques idées improbables.

Sur sa chaise, le Vatican s'étouffa en entendant les mots de l'américain. Celui-ci, accompagné de Feli, commença un exposé.

\- En à peine quelques jours, le nombre de croyants a atteint plusieurs milliers de personnes, ses commandements sont très honorables, ...

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le vieillard devenait blême. Comment ce petit prétentieux osait-il s'opposer à sa foi millénaire ? N'y tenant plus, il se leva, indigné, et tint un discours de près de quinze minutes sur la supériorité de sa religion, démontrant sa noblesse, ses actions bénéfiques pour l'humanité entière, etc, etc.

\- ... Et donc, quelle croyance impie ose se prétendre plus parfaite et pure que l'Eglise Catholique ? finit-il plein de morgue, l'air hautain.

\- Le pastafarisme, répondit Feli avec un grand sourire innocent.

\- Pardon !? s'étouffa le vieil homme.

\- La base de cette croyance est qu'un plat de spaghettis géant a créé le monde. Il a donc bouilli pour nos péchés. Il faut porter une passoire sur la tête en signe de reconnaissance, et puis il propose des théories comme quoi le réchauffement climatique est dû à la disparition des pirates, et puis...

Feli s'arrêta brusquement en constatant que le Vatican était en train de sortir en hurlant qu'il n'assisterait plus jamais à des réunions qui comprendraient un tel ramassis d'inepties. Avec un sourire, il regarda Alfred pendant que le reste de la salle s'écroulait de rire.

\- Veee ! Ca a super bien marché !

\- Normal, le héros a géré ! Mais je vais maintenir cette religion chez moi, elle est marrante et inoffensive.

\- C'est sûr que ça change du KKK, intervint son oncle écossais.

\- Oui ben eux c'est pas de ma faute d'abord !

Le rouquin soupira. Il réfléchit deux minutes, puis se tourna vers l'Italien.

\- C'est bien toi qui a eu l'idée qui a fait fuir le vieux débris casse-couilles ?

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Tu en aurais pas une de plus pour faire dégager Alfred ?

* * *

Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura vaguement arraché un sourire, sinon je retourne sous ma couette et je ne m'approche plus d'un logiciel de traitement de texte pendant... peut-être une journée.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ou la recette des cookies !


End file.
